


I Love You Too

by ShadowhunterTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowhunterTrash/pseuds/ShadowhunterTrash
Summary: Remus gets hurt and somehow or another wolfstar ends up coming out to the school.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 81





	I Love You Too

Sirius had had a very long night. It had been a long day before that, they had been taking care of Remus all day since there was a full moon that night. Remus had really been struggling yesterday. He hadn’t eaten at all and he skipped all his classes, which was a sure sign that the night ahead of them was going to be horrid.

James had the brilliant idea to prank the Slytherin’s so when McGonagall called after class she also told Peter and Sirius to come. She gave them all detention even though it was only James who had pulled the prank. That just left a guilty James, an annoyed Peter, and one murderous Sirius.

They had detention until eight that night which made them all nervous. They were already supposed to be with Remus, it was always better for Remus when they were there. Mcgonagall had walked them back to their dorm afterwards to make sure they didn’t get into more trouble and had magically locked their door to make sure they stayed shut until seven the next morning.

They had stayed up all night stressing and pacing and trying to make the door open. None of them slept that night, they were all far too worried about Remus to sleep. Sirius was the worst of the bunch screaming at James everytime the door stayed stubbornly in its place.

“Sirius you’re not helping anything by yelling at us! The door isn’t going to open by your screaming!” James shouted back. Sirius’ started at the use of his real name. He glared at James and James ran his hand over his face exasperated. “Pads you just need to calm down. I know you’re worried about him but this isn’t helping him.” 

Sirius had refocused his anger on himself after that which wasn’t any better. Eventually after long hours of trying their best they got the door open five minutes before seven. They all rushed out without a word. They found Lily in the common room reading and James quickly grabbed her and dragged her along.

Lily knew that Remus was a werewolf, she had never seen him the morning after though. She kept asking where they were going but no one was answering her, she abruptly stopped when she saw the shrieking shack.

Sirius was the first one inside and froze in horror when he saw Remus shaking uncontrollably on the floor covered in his own blood. Sirius’ feet began moving before his brain caught up and he dropped to his knees next to Remus’ bloody figure. He pulled Remus’ head in his lap and Remus let out a small gasp. Sirius carded his hands through the taller boy's hair.

“Moony.” He said quietly. Remus groaned and buried his head in Sirius’ stomach. Sirius turned with wide eyes and saw James staring at him, horror bleeding from every fiber. Lily was next to James, her hand over her mouth, tears pouring from her eyes. Peter was standing there frozen.

Sirius turned to James. “James, this is bad. I think we should get Madam Pomfrey to help us get him back.” James nodded and started talking quietly to Peter and Lily. Sirius turned his attention back to his boyfriend. “Moony can you talk to me?” Remus made a noise that was a mix between a hum and a whimper. His eyes were still closed.

“Okay babe, you don’t have to talk but can you open your eyes for me?” Remus’ eyes open slightly and Sirius smiled at him softly. Remus tried to return the smile but it ended up resembling more of a grimace. Sirius lowered his head and kissed Remus’ forehead gently. “You’re okay.” 

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Sirius froze. He only just now remembered they weren’t alone. Sirius turned his head slowly to see James gazing at them softly with an understanding glint in his eyes. 

“You know Lily called this, I told her she was crazy but now it seems that I owe her 10 galleons.” Sirius let out a slightly hysterical laugh and realized he had been holding his breath. He had been so worried about telling James because if James didn’t accept him he would lose everything other than Remus.

He lived with James, James was his family and the thought of losing him had sent Sirius into numerous panic attacks.

James walked over to them and put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder and squeezed. Sirius wondered why he ever doubted James’ reaction.

“I sent Lily and Peter to get Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfry.” Sirius clenched his jaw and looked back down to Remus whose face was contorted in pain. Sirius softly cupped his cheek and ran his thumb along a small cut on Remus’ face.

Remus turned his face further into Sirius’ hand. “I’m so sorry. We were supposed to be here. We should have been here.” Sirius said softly and realized that he had a few tears falling down his face. Remus frowned and closed his eyes starting to shake his head. “It was a bad night I wouldn’t have wanted you here anyway. I could’ve hurt y’all.” 

James laughed humorlessly. “Remy, you couldn’t hurt us if you tried.” Remus opened his eyes and narrowed them. “That’s so far from true and we both know it.” Remus said, stuttering slightly. He was still shaking uncontrollably and Sirius pulled him in a little closer trying to warm him up. 

James swallowed. “Okay fine, you wouldn’t hurt us on purpose.” Remus smiled slightly and slurred, “Exactly.” before promptly passing out. Sirius’ eyes widened as he shook Remus slightly. “Moony, hey Moony you gotta stay awake.” When Remus didn’t open his eyes Sirius shook him again, this time more desperately. “Remus, please, I need you to open your eyes.” 

James grasped Sirius' shoulder tightly and when Sirius looked at him he gave him a sad smile. “He’ll be okay Pads. He lost a lot of blood, I’m honestly surprised he has stayed awake this long.” When Sirius made a desperate sound James flinched. “Okay wrong thing to say.” James was further saved by the door to the shrieking shack opening and hurried footsteps coming towards them.

McGonagll came in first gasping loudly as her eyes found Remus. “Merlin, is he awake?” James looked at Sirius as he answered, saving Sirius from having to talk. “He was, he passed out right before you got here.” Madam Pomfry entered the room with a big bad, followed by Lily. James raised an eyebrow. “Have you lost Peter?” Lily glared telling him silently that this was not the time for jokes. “He’s speaking with Dumbledore.” James gulped and nodded. 

Madam Pomfrey walked quickly over to Remus and started cleaning the blood and wrapping the gashes. There were three very visible gashes, similar to the scars on his face, that were running along his side and bleeding profusely.

Madam Pomfry didn’t ask Sirius to move, not that he would have done it if she had. He stayed there Remus’ head still resting in his lap, still twirling Remus’ silky hair around his fingers. Remus didn’t wake up and everyone stayed quiet for the next ten minutes waiting for Madam Pomfry to say something.

She finally sits back and lets a puff of air out. “He’ll be okay but I need to get him to the infirmary.” Professor McGonagall nods and flicks her want murmuring wingardium leviosa. Sirius watched as Remus was lifted as if he weighed nothing and followed the others out. He was standing next to James who put his arm around Sirius’ shoulders, leaning in to whisper a quiet “He’ll be okay.”

Sirius nodded and braced himself against James, his legs feeling as if they might give out. Lily looked at him sympathetically, tear streaks standing out on her pretty face. She reaches out and grabs his hand tightly.

They all sat in chairs around Remus’ bed in the infirmary. Remus had been asleep for four hours. James had given Lily his chair when Peter had come back since there were only three chairs. James was leaning against Lily’s legs, his head tilted back so it fell in her lap with his eyes closed. 

They were all exhausted and James and Peter were quick to fall asleep. Sirius was still too anxious to sleep so he watched Remus sleep, his leg bouncing noiselessly as he observed Remus’ peaceful face. Remus always looked peaceful in his sleep. Sirius had always loved it but now it just ramped Sirius’ nerves up more.He wished there was some feeling on his face, a smile, a frown, anything. 

He shuddered and looked up at Lily to find her eyes already on him. She watched him for a moment more before speaking quietly. “He’ll be okay. I know you care about him like the rest of us but it’s different for you, isn’t it.” Sirius smiled at her.

He was glad to know her. He loved her almost more than James did (no one could love her more than James) in a platonic way. She was like the sister he never had and always needed. He was struck with the thought that their relationship would be so different if he had ended up in Slytherin, stuck with his prejudiced cousins. He had been taught to hate people like her but he constantly found that muggle born wizards were far kinder and far more understanding than purebloods.

“James says he owes you ten gallions.” Sirius said as a way of admission, Lily smiled widely and looked at Remus who was constantly moving who now lay still on the bed. “I knew it. There was no way you two weren’t together. Not loving each other the way you do.” Sirius blushed. They hadn’t said I love you yet. Sirius knew he loved Remus, but he was nervous as to what Remus would say.

“Yeah. I’m honestly quite shocked that James hadn’t figured it out sooner.” Lily laughed and looked down at the sleeping boy in her lap. She smiled fondly and ran her hands through his hair, he shifted and smiled slightly in his sleep. Sirius snorted, even in his sleep Lily had him whipped. 

“I do love him Lily. I haven’t said it but I really do.” Lily smiled knowingly as Sirius sighed and stood up walking over to Remus. He sat on the edge of his bed and took hold of his hand. Sirius froze when Remus shifted in bed before groaning. Remus’ eyes fluttered open and he looked around confused until he met Sirius’ eyes. He smiled widely and Sirius thought he might cry.

He hugged Remus tightly, consciously avoiding where he was hurt. “Remus John Lupin don’t you ever scare me like that again.” Remus’ arms tightened around Sirius, still weak but he was trying. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. Sirius pulled away and frowned. “You have nothing to apologise for, stop that.” 

Remus laughed softly, “Siri you’re giving me whiplash.” Sirius found himself laughing at the inside joke. Remus always said that when Sirius switched sides on a matter too fast. Sirius reached out and patted some of Remus’ hair down. Remus leaned into the touch with a soft smile that Sirius returned quickly.

“Y’all are so cute.” Lily said from behind them. Remus slowly turned to her and smiled wide. “Hello Lils.” Lily stood up quickly, forgetting about James who sat up with a start, and ran over to Remus pulling him into a hug similar to Sirius’.

Remus hugged her back laughing. “I’m okay Lily.” When she pulled back she had new tears gracing her face. “Wass happening?” James slurred sleepily. They ignored him.

“They were all losing their minds and I had to keep my cool because they would lose it if I did!” Lily exclaimed hysterically. Remus grabbed her hand with the one that Sirius wasn’t holding. Sirius squawked. “What do you mean! You promised everything would be fine!” Lily glared at him through tears. “I can’t tell the future Sirius! How was I supposed to know! Not my fault you listened! Plus he is fine so I didn’t lie!” 

Remus laughed at James’ lost expression. “Guys I’m fine. Thank you Lily for comforting them. I'm sorry to have scared all of you. And Pads stop yelling at her.” Sirius frowned and Lily beamed at him. James stood up awkwards and stretched before walking over to Remus and sitting at the end of the bed.

“We’re glad you’re okay Moony.” He said, patting his leg. Remus smiled at him. “Thanks Prongs.” James nodded and wrapped his arm around Lily’s waist. She let go of Remus' hand and sat in James’ lap.

Remus looked as if he was going to say something when Madam Pomfry came in. She looked surprised to see all of them. “What are you still doing here! Oh, Remus honey, I’m glad you’re awake. The rest of you need to go to lunch! Out! All of you, that includes you Mr. Black so do stop glaring.”

Remus chuckled as she pushed the rest of them out Sirius turned around once more. “I’ll see you later! I’ll come back!” Remus laughed again and nodded blushing slightly when Sirius winked at him.

Madam Pomfry turned to look him over, handing him a vial of something. He swallowed it quickly not caring enough to see what it was. She smiled kindly at him before taking the vial back. “You know those four stayed here the entire time you were out.” Remus gave a thoughtful hum. “How long was I out?” 

Madam Pomfry patted his head. “About four and a half hours.” Remus’ eyes widened. No wonder Sirius had been so concerned about him. It never took him that long to come to. Madam Pomfry gave him a knowing smile. “That boyfriend of yours was quite worried.” She said winking, Remus laughed before attempting to half heartedly deny it.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He said calmly. Madam Pomfry raised an eyebrow. “No one cares that much to not have feelings. If he isn't your boyfriend then he’s the suffering in silence type.” Remus found himself laughing again. Whatever she had given him made him feel lighter as if he was floating.

“Yeah. Do you think I could go to lunch?” He asks trying to change the topic, he needed to talk to Sirius anyway. She quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “I advise against it but you never listen to me anyway do you?” Remus smiled at her and shook his head. He pushed himself into a sitting position. 

He was still hurting but it just felt like a dull ache now. He stood up, hugged and thanked her, and then headed out to the hall. 

He needed to see Sirius. He had heard Sirius say that he loved him and he needed to tell Sirius that he loved him too. He hurried down the hall and stopped when he got to the entrance of the Great Hall. He had been planning to pull Sirius aside to tell him but when Remus saw him sitting at the Gryffindor table, his head thrown back mid laugh at something Lily had said, he felt a rush of affection and adrenaline pump through him.

He walked down the center of the hall, getting stares from everyone except his friends who hadn’t seen him yet and walked straight up to Sirius. When Sirius looked up at him he smiled in surprise. He started to say something along the lines of hello but Remus cut him off, kissing him square on the mouth.

Sirius responded immediately bringing his hands up to Remus’ soft hair and tangling his fingers in it, pulling softly. Remus was aware of the hoots and hollers of his friends and all the other Gryffindors but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

When he felt Sirius run his tongue against the seam of his lips he parted without hesitation letting Sirius roam his mouth. When they finally pulled away, both panting, resting their foreheads together, the entire hall applauded. 

Remus laughed hysterically and Sirius smiled brightly. “Not that I didn’t thoroughly enjoy that or want to tell anyone but what was that for?” Remus smiled brightly pecking Sirius on the mouth again.

“I love you too.”


End file.
